A Karakura Halloween
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: When Ichigo takes his sisters out on Halloween, he doesn't expect all out chaos to ensue. But when you're a substitute shinigami, you see a lot of things that aren't in the job description. Pure and utter crack.


A/N: Happy Halloween!

This is my favorite holiday of the year next to Christmas! I mean, you get free candy..from complete strangers!

Yeah...

So, this is my Halloween piece of the year! It's extra long for all you people who complain my writing isn't that long.

Anyway, this is an entire fanfic of one single Halloween night! First chapter is from Ichigo's point of view. ;)

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME RANDOM CANDY CONSUMTION AND DESTRUCTION BY A CERTAIN YACHIRU KUSAJISHI AND ZARAKI KENPACHI. ALSO INCLUDES ESPADA CELEBRATING DIA DE LOS MUERTOS.**

You have been warned.

0-0-0-0

_The small children scurried around the streets, holding their bags of precious candy close to their bodies as if something would take it away from them. _

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed, running a hand loosely through his long, carrot colored hair and scowled lightly as he waited at the end of the almost non existent driveway. He didn't see why _he _had to be the one taking Yuzu and Karin out trick-or-treating tonight.

After all, they had an.._almost_..capable..father at home that could have done the job just as easily.

Ichigo sighed again. What was he saying? There was absolutely no way in _Hell _that he would let his father out in the streets on Halloween. _Ever_.

It would be mass destruction. After all, their father wasn't exactly the best roll model in the world.

In fact, he was one of the worst.

Scratch that, he was the worst.

Where was Rukia when he needed her? She got along great with Yuzu, and Karin didn't mind another girl in the house, even if she was much older then them.

Byakuya had told her to come back to Soul Society for some kind of celebration, 'something traditional', she'd muttered before darting off. Ichigo had smirked. If Rukia said traditional, it usually meant she had to dress in something formal and tight fitting, which she hated well beyond anything else.

"Ichi! Hey! Ichi!" Yuzu waved in his face, standing on her toes just to get her hand high enough.

"Yeah Yuzu?" he asked, leaning down a bit so they were eye level.

"Time to go to the next house!" she smiled innocently before skipping off, Karin rolling her eyes and following.

Yuzu had decided to dress up as a ballerina, complete with a pink tutu and the slippers. Isshin had gladly supplied the funds for it, saying that; "His dear little Yuzu was growing up to be just like their mother!" leading him to run over to the giant wall poster of Masaki and attempt to embrace it while sobbing dramatically. It also lead to Ichigo kicking his head into the wall.

Which then led into destruction of the kitchen table.

And had also gotten Ichigo stuck with his sisters.

Karin watched her brother out of the corner of her eye, her half mask falling over her right side of her face.

Ichigo had gone white when he'd seen her costume.

She'd decided to dress in black jeans, a plain dark gray shirt, and a white half mask with black and red patterns on the face, leading Ichigo to be painfully reminded of his Hollow. He'd also been sorely tempted to rip it off of her face. However, he didn't think it the best idea, considering he would be questioned for his sanity. He knew his father would understand the reason, giving his updates every so often from Yoruichi and Shinji that he had never known about until the Winter War against Aizen.

He still wanted those answers from him, but knew he would wait long enough for his father to get over the fact that his son now knew he was once a Shinigami.

"Yo! Ichigo! You coming?" Karin called to her older brother, who seemed to be deep in thought as he slowly trod along the street, smaller children darting in and out of the different groups.

Ichigo had paused as he glanced a shade of green he knew could only belong to one person. And that person was, thankfully, too occupied trying to grab the kids candy to notice Ichigo.

He half smiled at Mashiro's antics. Of course the Visored would be out on Halloween. They would blend right in with the other people, and act as though Mashiro was their charge. Technically speaking, she was. Well, Kensei's anyway.

Ducking his head, he continued, staring at Karin as her mouth dropped. Ichigo hadn't smiled that way in a long time, and for a complete stranger to do that..

She shook her head.

That person was probably one of Ichigo's weird friends he talked about sometimes.

"Hey. Ichigo!" she called out again.

He started, looking guilty.

"Happy Halloween." she smiled.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer when a shriek of terror sounded from a street over.

0-0-0-0

Dun dun dun! Who was screaming? Why? Good night, Happy Halloween! :3


End file.
